


In the Night

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom Wanda Maximoff, Double Penetration, F/F, Gangbang, Light Angst, Praise Kink, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: After getting dumped, your coworker, Wanda gives you two nights to remember.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Series: one million words [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	In the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I started this way before October, but in October I found the draft and wanted to finish it. Originally was going to be Vampire!Holy Trinity, but it hints at Werewolf Carol, Vampire Natasha, and well, Wanda can read minds and is also a witch. Sjjshsh. If you want, I can make a follow up since this ends with an open ending.

The night went great at first, your girlfriend had taken you out for a date at a fancy restaurant. But when she told you the real reason she took you out, you wanted to cry. Having taken you out just to dump you, you were heartbroken. So you rightfully walked out of the restaurant, not even caring that it was nine-thirty at night. You wanted to get out of there as fast as you could, not wanting to be in the cold for too long. Thankfully, your apartment was only a mile away, so it wasn't that much of a walk. The area was peaceful, and so you really didn't mind. Plus, it gave you time to think.

"Fucking hell," you groaned, wishing you had brought a jacket out with you. But of course, you didn't expect to have to walk home. Wanting to get home and cuddle up with your cat, Smokey, but as you continued you noticed a figure approaching you. Normally, you'd cross the street, not wanting to bump into someone, but tonight you didn't care.

You were trying to hold back tears as the person got closer, and when you finally walked passed, the woman stopped you. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, which made you confused. How would she know you were even upset, it wasn't light out - the reason it wasn't pitch black out was do to the street lamps every few feet. 

"Y-yeah, uh," you began, but the woman cut you off.

"(Your Name)?" you met the woman's eyes, realizing that it was one of your coworkers. Lovely. "What're you doing out so late? And without a jacket?"

"I was, well, I just went out for a walk. Didn't realize I'd be out this long," you lied. "What're you doing out here?"

"Just came back from a friend's house. Since Halloween is in two days, we're hosting an annual party a bunch of my friends put together! We have one the night before for just close friends, and then on Halloween is bigger. Hey, I know we don't know each other well, but if you'd like to come for both, you're more than welcome to!"

"I'm not sur-"

"There's free food for both days," 

"Alright, I'm in. Text me the address, yeah?" you asked with a sigh. Free food was usually the reasons you went any other party. But with Wanda telling you this, you figured she was fine with you just coming for the free food.

"Of course!"

Before leaving, she texted you the address. Telling her you couldn't wait, you began your walk home again. Usually you weren't a party-goer, but you had to admit, you've always had a tiny crush on Wanda. You had met her on your first day at work in the used bookstore three months ago, but never had a chance to get to know her. Now, newly single, you thought it'd be nice to at least become friends. 

That night you picked out your favorite skirt, and a graphic-t of a band you used to listen to in high school. You wanted to feel comfortable, and you were becoming anxious by the minute. _Maybe it was a costume party? Maybe you should text Wanda and find out. No, that would be bugging, and you didn't want to bug her._ All of these thoughts ran through your head, and you knew they were unnecessary. You've worked with this woman for three whole months, but why was she only trying to be friends now?

\---

The next day came quick, and by the time five o'clock came around, you were ready to head out. Typing the address into Google maps, you realized it was a half an hour away, so you grabbed a light snack and headed out. You got there at five-forty-five, and as you finished up your bag of chips you brought, you silently hoped she didn't give you the wrong address. 

Locking up your car, you made your way up the stairs, and you were surprised she gave you the address to this place. It was bigger than any of the other houses on the street, and usually you'd stay away from places like this. A part of you told yourself to run away, like the characters you always yell at in horror movies. But today you were throwing it all out of the window, what did you have to lose?

When you went to knock on the door, you were surprised when a woman opened it. "You must be, (Your Name),"

"Ah-yeah. That would be me." you smiled shyly at the redhead.

"Come on in," she continued, "I'm Natalia, by the way."

"It's-uh. It's nice to meet you, Nat."

\--

As she led you to what it appeared to be a living room, you were greeted with the smell of fresh popcorn. You've always loved the smell. As soon as you walked in, you noticed there were only seven people in there. Of course, one was Wanda, who rushed over to you.

"Hey! I'm so glad you came," she smiled, pulling you into a hug. You gladly hugged her back, and when she pulled away, her face lit up. "Let me introduce you to everyone!"

She took your hand, leading you to some of her friends. "(Your Name), this is Clint, James - but we call him Bucky, and Steve." she explained, and you gave them a shy smile.

"Hey, I'm (Your Name)."

"Hello," Bucky smiled, sticking out his hand. You gladly shook his hand, shocked that it was freezing cold.

"Your hand are so cold!" you stated. Chuckling as you pulled yours away. Before he could respond, Wanda wrapped her arm around you. Leading you towards the redhead you had met at the door, along with two other women.

"This is Maria, Carol, and you already met Natasha!" she smiled as she stood and talked to Maria. Both Carol and Natasha began a conversation with you. They were gorgeous, and as you continued to talk to them, Wanda's arm would travel down your back. 

"You didn't tell us how pretty she is, Wan." Carol smiled, biting her lip.

"So, so pretty," Natasha added.

Maria walked away with a smirk, telling she'd talk to the three of you later. Feeling your cheeks heat up, you tried your best to hide it. 

"Hey, would you like to go exploring, maybe talk a bit? _Privately_?" Wanda rolled her eyes as her friends continued to follow the two of you. "Sorry about them they can be a bit much at times." 

"You're friends are fine, they're both really pretty," 

"You think so?" Wanda asked with a smirk that made you blush. You shouldn't have said that, but you really didn't care. you were throwing all your rules away lately.

"I-I do," you admit, cursing yourself for getting shy all of a sudden. Wanda didn't laugh, which made you a lot better. Instead she led only smiled and led you up the stairs.

"Mm, good to know. They think you're _very_ pretty," she said, and you bit your lip to try and keep the whimper from escaping your throat.

_Maybe you wanted to be fucked where her friend's could easily walk in._

"What's wrong, (Your Name)?" she asked.

"I'd rather not annoy you with the things that are bugging me," you continued. "Just some stuff, but it's okay. I'm having fun here, and I don't want to kill the mood." 

Wanda gave you a small smile, before saying, "Was it your girlfriend?" Your brows furrow at what she said. How did she know? She must have realized you were confused, so followed up with. "You didn't bring her, so I figured it had something to do with her."

You took a deep breath, "Yeah. She actually broke up with me on our date. But it's honestly okay, I've realized some things that I hadn't before. Yes, it hurt she did that, but I think I'll be okay." 

She pulled you into a hug, giving you a kiss on the check. Catching you off guard, but certainly not unwelcomed, you let out a whine. Eyes going wide, you tried to form the words, but they weren't coming out. Wanda chuckled, "What's got you all jumpy?" 

You thankfully had a good excuse, "This house...just, something about it." Which wasn't a lie, you just couldn't put your finger on it.

"Oh this house? Don't worry too much about it. Bucky o-his great-great grandfather owned it way back in the day. So it was recently passed on to him, plus I like the creepy vibe it gives." she shrugged, and your eyes widened. 

"Would you like to see the upstairs? There's some really interesting artifacts upstairs, I'd love to show you!" 

"Oh-oh no, I don't want to intrude," 

"Love, you're my guest, and he's my friend. I wouldn't take you somewhere where I couldn't go or if he didn't want anyone else to see. Promise." she held up her pinkie, and you hooked yours with hers. 

Still holding onto your pinky, Wanda led you up the stairs. For a decade old mansion, the stairs weren't as creaky. The thought was pushed out of your mind when you reached the top of the stairs. Wanda wasn't lying about the interesting part, but the box in the corner was the thing that _really_ caught your eye.

"What's… is that a coffin?" you were ready to turn back and head down the stairs when Wanda laughed softly.

"Baby, it's just a prop Bucky's father got from a really movie called _'Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein'_. It's a movie that came out in 1984, I promise it's not real." Wanda explained, and you were finally able to breathe.

"I think I've seen that when I was younger," you commented. 

\---

Taking you all the way through the second floor, you smiled every time Wanda stopped to explain something to you. As you reached the stairs to go to the third floor, Wanda stopped you.

"Can I be honest with you about something, (Your Name)?" her voice was soft as she reached out for your hands. When you nodded, she continued. "You're a sweet girl, and I wish I had gotten to know you more instead of just waiting and stepping up now. I was just nervous, wasn't sure if you'd even give me the time of day.

"Y-yeah?" you felt your cheeks heat up. You knew you shouldn't overreact, but you couldn't help it.

"Yeah." she smiled.

"I would have given you the time. I am now aren't I?"

You leaned in to kiss her, only for her to turn her head. "I'm so sorry," you were embarrassed, wanting to turn and leave, Wanda grabbed your hand.

"No, no you're okay! I just, I don't want you to be put in a position like this, especially since what happened last night. Unless you want it, and if you do half way through decided that you don't want to do this anymore, I'd stop if you changed your mind." she assured, and you bit your lip.

"It's much appreciated, I'll be honest, I really want... want to do things with you. I just don't want you to feel like you're a rebound."

"Trust me, I wouldn't feel like one. Honest." she promised, lifting your chin with two of her fingers. 

"Would you like to come upstairs with me?" she asked, sticking out her hand. You trusted her, even if you changed your mind halfway through, you knew she would stop. So you took her hand, leading you up the second flight of stairs. 

When you got to the top of the stairs, she led you around the corner, surprised to see that this floor wasn't as fancy as the second. You still looked at the stuff in the hallways, until you reached the first door. 

"In here?" You went to reach for the door handle, but Wanda stopped.

"No not that one, we're going four rooms down on this side of the hallway," she smiled, and as you made your way to the room, she lightly pushed you against the door. 

"If you want to stop no matter what, whether it's too much or you changed your mind about doing this, I won't be upset. I promise." she smiled against your neck.

"I know, _please_..." you trailed off as she kissed your neck. 

Running her tongue up from your neck to your ear, Wanda chuckled as you let out a gasp. "Such a pretty girl, did'ya wear this outfit for me?"

You nodded, unable to form the words you wanted to say. But that wasn't good enough for her; she wanted to hear you. Stopping her movements, Wanda whispered in your ear, "Use your words, or I'll stop and leave you, because I just _know_ that pretty pussy of yours is soaked."

"Yes, yes I wore it for you! Tried to impress you," you admitted, and this seemed to make Wanda happy. 

"You tell me if something I do is too much, even if it's my words. Tell me if I cross the line," she whispered, and you told her you would. "Gonna give you some safewords, you know what a safeword is, correct?"

"I do," you said as she pulled away from you.

"Good girl." she praised. "We'll do the traffic light system. Red for stop completely, yellow for slow down, and green is 'I'm okay, you can continue'. If you are unable to tell me a color, I stop immediately. I'm not going to gag you, I want to hear you."

"Wanda?"

"Hm?" 

"Are you going to fuck me here?" You said, turning your head in the direction the two of you came in. The thought of her friends catching you made you breathe heavy, and your knees weak. She leaned in again, her lips ghosting your ear, "Mhm." she hummed.

Pulling up your skirt for her, Wanda got down on her knees. "Hold that pretty skirt up for me, gonna eat your pussy." she smirked, looking up at you.

She slid your panties down to your ankles before leaning in to kiss your thighs. You bit your lip as she kissed your wet cunt, earning a whimper from you. Wanda took that as her cue to give you what you wanted. She ran her tongue through your folds before pulling away, biting both of your thighs before she returned to your core. 

"Oh god, Wanda, please please," you weren't sure what you were begging for but thankfully Wanda got the hint.

Pulling away, she stood up, "Want you to get off on my boot. Can you do that, baby? Then gonna take you inside and fuck you good." she said as you moved down so you could get to where you needed.

"You look so pretty down there, such pretty eyes. Kind of want you to suck on my strap before I fuck you. Wanna see those pretty eyes tear up." she moaned as you began your movements. 

Rubbing your soaked pussy against her boot, you picked up your pace. You had a feeling someone was going to catch you, but your thoughts went away when two of Wanda's fingers pushed into your mouth. Smirking at you she instructed, "Suck." and you did just that. You could feel yourself growing closer to coming, the way her fingers pushed deeper into your mouth sent more pleasure to your soaked cunt.

You mumbled, "Gonna come." Against her fingers, but you were glad she understood what you were trying to say. Wanda allowed you to continue your movements.

"You look so pretty, you're such a desperate little slut you'll get off on anything, huh?" she asked, pulling her fingers out of your mouth. Wiping them on your face, she continued. "You wanna come, hm? _Beg me._ " 

"Please, please Wan. Please let me come!" you cried out, holding onto her thigh as you grew closer. Trying your best to hold back the orgasm that was close to coming. Before she could answer, you felt your orgasm ripped through. But as soon as it was there, it was gone as she moved her boot away.

"You're a bad girl, (Your Name). I was going to give you what you want, but since you're a slut, I've got to punish you. Don't I?" she asked, helping you up to your feet, and soon into the room finally. 

You realized it looked like someone was living in the room, and had been there recently. You'd normally ask why it looked like that, but you figured it was an extra room for a guest. "Strip for me, and maybe I won't punish you." she said, stepping back as you sat on the bed. Doing as you were told, you quickly took your shirt off, only to be stopped when you had it over your head.

"Slower, slut." she demanded, her eyes never leaving you. 

As you continued to get undressed, Wanda pulled her pants down, revealing that she was packing. Once you had your skirt off, she helped you to your knees. Without being told, you wrapped your lips around the tip of the toy, earning a dark chuckle from the brunette. 

"I didn't even need to tell you what to do, you're just a good little slut. Tell me, have you ever sucked a strap before?" she asked, and when you hummed, she pushed you further on to the toy. "Thought so." 

You pushed her strapon deeper into your throat until your nose hit her stomach. Holding your head down on it, Wanda finally pulled away moments later to let you breathe. Sighing as she watched a strand of drool followed with your mouth. When you finally caught your breath, you went back sucking her strap. Making sure it was wet enough for you, Wanda didn't seem to care. The look on her face was all you needed to keep going, even if you looked like a mess. 

Your eyes were tearing up, and you knew the makeup you spent an hour on was messed up. Finally Wanda pushed you off of the toy. "On the bed, spread your legs so I can see your pretty little pussy." 

Doing as you were told, you laid down on your back. Wanda's eyes never left you, watching the way you took your time. As you opened your legs, she pushed them apart faster, not wanting to waste any more time. "Before we start, I'm going to remind you of the three safewords: 'Green' is for keep going, 'yellow' is for slow down, but don't stop, and 'red' is for stop. You can use them any time you want, and I promise I'll respect it. I won't be upset or disappointed, I'll be proud of you." 

You nodded in agreement, tensing up as her hands lightly moved down your thighs. Making sure you were staying in place as the toy was pushed up against you, Wanda asked "Color, (Your Name)?", and you answered with "Green".

"Good girl, now beg me to fuck you. Wanna hear your pretty voice begging to be used," she cooed, your cheeks heating up as the tip of the toy rubbed through your folds. You were trying to get the words out, but as her movements continued, you were unable to think. "Aw, are you unable to think when you're getting touched?" she asked with mock-sympathy as she pulled away. Laughing at the whine that left your throat, you knew you were going to have to answer before she continued.

"Please, please give it to me, need it _so_ bad!" you cried out, and thankfully Wanda gave into you quickly. 

"You're lucky that you're so cute, I usually have sluts like you begging more than that," she groaned, slowly pushing into you. The strapon was bigger than anything you've ever taken, so as she eased in, she rubbed at your clit to help you adjust a little easier. "You're such a good girl, taking all of my cock so easily. You tell me if it's too much, okay?"

"Yes, Wanda," you promised, closing your eyes. Wanda took the time to get the bottle of lube from the bedside table. If you weren't so focused on her strap in your pussy, you'd ask her how she got the bottle without moving a muscle. The thought of it was wiped out when Wanda slapped your clit, moving slowly so you could still adjust.

"Please, Wan, I need it," you begged, and she was happy to oblige.

Her pace picked up, moving her hands so she could keep your legs open. You didn't care about being quiet, as she fucked into you harder. _"I'm yours, all yours. Wanda please, please!"_ you cried out, the words couldn't come out faster as her thumb returned to your clit.

"Yeah? You're all mine?" she asked with a chuckle. Pushing your knees up to your chest so she could get a better angle, you realized that she was fully clothed - minus her pants. You loved the feeling of being naked for her, especially since she still had clothes on. 

When she pulled out of you, Wanda was quick to flip you over onto your side. Getting on the bed behind you, Wanda slid the toy back into you as she hooked her arm around your leg. 

"Such a good girl for me. Tell me when you're ready to come." she moaned, gently kissing your shoulder. You reached down to play with your clit, but Wanda stopped your hand. "You gotta ask for permission to play with what's mine, slut." 

"Please let me touch my clit? I'm already so close, wanna come so bad!" 

"Play with your clit, make yourself come on my cock," she moaned, the toy on her end was bringing her closer to the edge. 

Wanda put her fingers into your mouth as came, you began to try and fuck her back the best you could. As she helped you through your orgasm, she came with a gasp. When your breathing steadied, and so did hers, she pulled out of you. Wrapping her arms around you, you closed your eyes.

\----

You woke up, Wanda had her pants back on, and you were fully dressed. You were still in her arms. You groaned as you stretched, not wanting to get up.

"Mm, hello Sleeping Beauty," she hummed, kissing you on the cheek. You weren't aware of when you fell asleep or how long; you did know that it was the best sleep you've had in a long time.

"How long was I sleeping for?" you asked, sitting up. 

"Oh, its eight in the morning. You had fallen asleep, and I didn't want to wake you. Especially since you were sleeping so comfortably." she smiled, watching as you slowly got off the bed. 

"Do you want to get something to eat? I'll pay," she offered, but you shook your head. You didn't want to have her pay, and you were having to leave to get ready for tonight.

"No, it's okay. Plus I'm sure Smokey is freaking out, wondering where I'm at." you smiled, and Wanda nodded. 

"Alright, let me at least walk you downstairs?"

"Yes please, I think I'd get lost in this place."

\---

You said your goodbyes, even as you noticed both Carol and Natasha up and early. They waved goodbye to you as both Wanda and you passed them. "Am I going to see you tonight?" she asked as you reached the front door.

"Definitely! I mean, if you want me to come still!" you felt your face heat up, embarrassed by the effect Wanda had on you.

"Of course, come around four tonight if that's okay! I want you to personally meet my friends." she smiled, leaning up to give you a kiss on the cheek.

\----

You weren't sure what you were going to wear, not sure if it was even a costume party or not. So, you decided to where something simple: sweatpants and a hoodie. Even though at first you didn't really want to go to the party (but went so you could hangout with Wanda), now you really wanted to go. Wanda was going to introduce you to all of her friends, since last night she spent it mostly with you. 

It made you nervous - you wanted her friends to like you, so you hoped for the best. Three pm arrived, and you headed out for the same spot. Since the party wasn't starting until nine, you weren't sure what else Wanda wanted to do. Hoping that you'd get more alone time with her. 

You got there at three-fifty due to traffic, but when you get there, you still take your time getting up the stairs. When you knocked on the door, Bucky answered the door. 

"Hello, (Your Name)," he smiled. "Come on in, Wanda's just getting ready. She'll be down in a few minutes."

You figured that she was staying the night in the house since it would be easier than having to drive back and forth. Especially since she didn't work the last two days. He led you to the large living room, where Carol was sitting on Natasha lap. 

"Hey, (Your Name)!" Carol smirked, and your eyes widened. You knew someone was bound to hear the noises you were making, and now she was going to bring it up. 

"H-hey," you gave a small smile, and as Carol was about to say something else, Wanda cut her off.

Coming over near you, Wanda gave you a hug. You noticed she smelled like strawberries, and you couldn't help but smile. "You look lovely, Wan." you smiled, the heat from your cheeks returned as she leaned in to kiss you on the cheek. You noticed the other women staring at the two of you in a way you couldn't explain. 

"I know you weren't able to talk that much yesterday, but Carol and Nat are special to me. I really want you guys to hit it off!" 

\----

The four of you got talking, and you found out that you had a lot in common. But as the conversation got going, it took a turn that you couldn't complain about. Natasha had asked what the two of you what doing last night, because they heard you. You hid your behind Wanda, not wanting them to see your blush. You couldn't care less about them knowing - especially since they heard what was happening.

Wanda didn't say anything, and you all moved on from the subject. You excused yourself to the bathroom, and once you were down one of the many long hallways, you realized that you hadn't asked where the bathroom was. So you decided to try and find it on your own instead of going back and asking. 

_Where the hell is the bathroom,_ you said to yourself. You wished you went back to ask for help, but it was a little too late for that. So as you pushed each door open slightly, you hoped to find it soon. As you opened it, you had caught Wanda's friend, Steve, on his knees. You couldn't tell who was in front of him, but you were quick to apologize as you shut the door. Turning around, you almost jumped out of your skin when Wanda was behind you.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just you didn't ask where the bathroom is and I didn't want you to get lost." she smiled softly. You gave her a smile, taking her hand as she led you to the bathroom. 

"Hey, Wanda?" you whispered as you reached the bathroom. She stopped right in front of the door, eyes locked on you.

"Yeah, love?"

You weren't sure on what you wanted to say, but the way she was staring made you feel warm. So you decided to go with your gut. "I know we hooked up yesterday but we've known each other for a few months, and I'm just now getting to know both Carol and Nat. But-"

"You think they're very attractive and you wouldn't mind doing things with them and me tonight if they were up for it?" she asked casually, causing your jaw to drop.

"How did y-you know?" you asked, baffled. 

"I can read minds." she winked, and you laughed. You weren't entirely sure how she guessed it, but she was in fact right. Although unsure of what to do with the feelings, especially since you liked Wanda. Was she even okay with it? You had to ask her, but you weren't sure of how you were going to express it.

"Wan…" you trailed off but she pulled you into a hug.

"If you're wondering whether or not I'm upset about your feelings. I'm not, trust me. I'm more than okay with it, and of course, if you don't want to do anything with them, and it's just a thought, I would never have you do anything you don't want to do." she assured, and although it was comforting, you were still curious on how she knew what you were thinking. Shaking the thought out of your head, you walked into the bathroom when Wanda told you she'd wait outside for you.

"Let's go back to the party, I'll give you some free food that I promised." she chuckled as you took her hand. 

\-----

You walked straight to the food table, where Steve and Bucky were arguing over which type of cheesecake was better. When they turned to you, Steve's face went bright red. "Oreo cheesecake is my favorite, however regular is just as good." you smile, taking a small piece from the table. 

You found Wanda on the couch, talking to both Carol and Natasha. You quickly sat down next to her, your head leaning against her shoulder as she continued to talk. An hour went by, and you noticed that everyone was beginning to leave, except for the small group that was there last night.

"So what do ya guys want to do? The night's still young," Bucky asked, climbing onto the couch, you heard Carol groan as he almost fell on top of her. To avoid being anymore uncomfortable, she climbed on to Natasha's lap. 

"I mean, we could watch horror movie?" you suggested, and Bucky's eyebrow raised in curiosity. 

"Yeah? Which one?"

"Well, I have a few in my car that I bring with me on long roadtrips with friends. I can go get them if you want!" you smile, hoping you didn't just embarrass yourself (a fear you've never really gotten over since high school), but when they all collectively said yes, you get up quickly.

"I'll go with you." Wanda smiled, getting up off the couch just as quickly as you did. "You're not stealing our seats." she made sure they knew before the two of you headed out of the mansion. 

Once at your car, you popped the trunk, and Wanda stood close behind you. "So," she started, wrapping her arms around your waist.

"Yes, Wan?" you asked bending down to grab the tub full of movies. You grabbed the tub with your one arm, holding it to your hip as you shut the trunk.

"You're so cute." she smirked, taking a hold of the movies. She sat them on the trunk of your car so she could push you up against it.

"Da-Wanda, please," 

You caught yourself slipping, only stopping because you weren't sure if she was into it. You waited patiently for her to respond, unsure if she truly caught on to what you had begun to say.

"What do you want, baby? You want me to fuck you right out here against your car?" she asked, grinding against your ass. The strapon she was wearing was bigger than the one she used on you last night - you were sure of it. 

"N-no, want you to-" you cut yourself off with a moan. "Carol and Nat-"

Wanda pulled away from you so you were able to think. You wanted to tell her right then and there, but the words weren't forming. As she began to walk away, you stopped her.

"What do you want, baby? You can tell me, I won't judge." she smirked, moving closer once again. Now with her chest against your own, Wanda kissed you.

"Want Carol and Natasha to...fuck me with you," you finally admit. Waiting for Wanda to respond, you began to grow anxious. 

"Are you sure, baby? You thought about it enough, because if you want to do this, I promise it doesn't have to be tonight." she assured you, but you shook your head. 

"I'm sure, I promise."

Wanda hummed, "Alright sweet girl. Let's get back inside, and we'll watch the movie, and I'll talk to them if you'd like?"

"S-sounds good." 

\----

As soon as you made your way back inside, you noticed that Natasha was sitting on the couch that Wanda and you were sitting at. She didn't seem to mine - especially since the seats that you were once sitting in were still empty. You sat down next to Natasha, as you looked through the movies.

"We can either watch: House of Wax, The Blair Witch Project, or, since it's Halloween: Halloween." 

"Halloween sounds good to me," 

\---

You had paid attention to most of the movie, occasionally looking away as Wanda placed her hand on your thigh. She was teasing you, and it was definitely working. You tried your best to sit still, but when you had enough, you pulled the blanket off the couch from behind. Thanking whoever because everyone was watching the movie. Wanda leaned in, whispering to you, telling you to open your legs. With Natasha next to you, you were sure you'd get caught. 

She slipped her hand quickly down your sweatpants, but slowly rubbed the tips of her fingers against your soaked panties. "You've already soaked through your panties? You're a needy little slut aren't you?" You gasped as she slid your panties to the side, a single finger of hers running through your folds slowly. 

"Can you be quiet baby girl? Everyone's distracted with the movie, do you think you can get away with coming? Hm?" 

You hummed in response, bracing yourself as she slipped a finger into your soaked cunt. Moving it as slow as she could, she turned back to the movie. Trying your best to stay still, you bit your lip hard enough that you broke the skin. From what you could tell, you were silent. But when the redhead turned to you, you knew you were caught. Natasha leaned in, pushing the tip of her nose against your cheek. "You okay?"

Before you could get an answer out, Wanda added a second finger. You tried your best with forming the words - or anything to avoid the embarrassment that was about to happen. Maybe you were being louder than what you initially thought.

"Mm, Wanda told Carol and I what you want. If you've changed your mind, that's okay. There's no hard feelings," Natasha smiled, assuring something that you already knew. But you were thankful they were serious about your feelings.

"My mind has-hasn't changed!" you cry out, wishing you were able to keep your composure. This time, you knew you had been caught for sure.

Natasha whispered, "You're not very good at being quiet, (Your Name). It also doesn't help that I can hear your desperate little pussy. You're so wet, you're driving me crazy, baby." As Wanda continued to fuck you nice and slow.

Pulling her fingers out, Wanda brought them up to her own lips. Making sure that her eyes were on yours. You broke eye contact when Natasha's hand slipped between your sweats. "Are you okay with this, baby? Are you okay with me playing with this pretty pussy?" she whispered, smirking against your neck when you nodded.

"You're being so good for us, being so quiet. But later tonight, you can be as loud as you want. We wanna hear those pretty little moans." the words that were coming out of Natasha were making you want more. She seemed to notice, because instantly, she leaned in and continued. "Carol and I heard you last night. The way you were begging Wanda, the way you came. You sound so pretty when you come, (Your Name)." 

You let out a soft whimper as Natasha pushed two fingers into your cunt. Unlike Wanda, she sped up almost instantly. Fucking her fingers into you, Natasha looked at Wanda. Giving her a nod as if they were silently communicating with each other, she slid a third finger in. You couldn't contain your movements any longer, so as you began to fuck yourself on her fingers, she pulled out. 

"I never gave you permission to fuck my fingers back," she tsked. "Unlike Wanda, I'm strict." she smirked. Sucking her fingers, she hummed at the taste.

"Please…" you whined, and Wanda turned to both Natasha and you.

"What do you want, baby girl? Tell me and I'll give it to you."

"Wanna go upstairs now, fuck the movie."

_"Thought you'd never ask."_

\-----

As the three of you excused yourselves to go upstairs (only getting a confused look from Steve, and a smirk from Bucky), you told them they can watch the other movies you brought in from your car. As the three of you made it to the stairs, Natasha pushed you up against the wall. "Can't wait to have you coming for me." 

When you reached the same room you were in the night before, you were surprised to find Carol sitting on the bed. Both Natasha and Wanda didn't seem fazed, so you just shook it off. You watched as all three women sat down on the bed, eyes never leaving you as you shut the door. 

"You ready? Color?" Wanda asked, and you focused on her.

"I'm ready, and green." 

"Undress for us, and get on your knees, princess."

You slowly took your clothes off, thankful that you had decided to wear something simple. Slipping the sweats down to your ankles, you were quick to kick them off as you moved to your shirt. 

"Such a good girl, doing what you're told. Are you more into praise, or being degraded, detka?" Natasha asked, watching you throw your shirt into the pile of your clothes. "Knees Carol. Help her take off those pretty panties."

"B-both." you admitted, earning a smirk from the redhead.

You turned so you were facing the blonde, already on her knees. Not even paying attention to how fast she jumped off the bed - you were way too focused on the desperate look on her face. Running her fingers up your thighs, Carol let out a dark chuckle as you whimpered. She hooked her fingers around your panties, looking up at you as she slowly pulled them down. You gasped as Wanda came up behind you, quickly unhooking your bra.

"Be a good girl now and get on your knees." Wanda whispered, kissing the back of your neck.

You did as you were told, and as you waited for further instructions, you stayed still. As if to read your mind, Wanda stood up to unbuckle her pants. You knew what she wanted. Pulling the belt from the loops, she threw it on the ground. Stopping her hands from going further, you pulled her pants down for her. 

"How much do you want my cock, princess?" she asked, combing her fingers through your hair. You gasped as she pulled your head back by your hair as she pulled her strapon out of the briefs she had on.

"So much, please Wanda. Please give it to me."

Slapping the toy against your cheek before rubbing it against your lips, Wanda pushed the tip into your mouth. You took it into your mouth more, getting half way before it hit the back of your throat. Wanda held your head in place as she moved the toy out of your mouth.

"If it gets to be too much, you let go of Carol's hand. Okay?" Wanda instructed, and you nodded. Knowing that she wanted actual words. 

"Yes, I'll do that." 

Carol got closer to you before grabbing your hand, watching closely as Wanda tipped your head back. "Open that pretty mouth of yours." You did as you were told, as she let go of your head to lean in, she pushed two of her fingers into your mouth.

"You're such a good slut for me, can't wait to see my friends use your pretty little holes." Wanda cooed, pulling her fingers out of your mouth. Wiping them on your cheek while Natasha walked over to the closet. 

Holding the base of the cock, Wanda guided it back into your mouth. You took Carol's hand once more, as Wanda began to fuck your face. "You look so fucking good like this, sucking my cock like a good little slut." she praised, watching as you pull off to breathe.

"Good girl, (Your Name). Carol's gonna lay down on her back, and I want you to sit on her strap." 

"Wait," Natasha stopped you as Wanda helped you to your feet. "I kinda want to prep her." Wanda looked at you to see if your face showed any sign of displeasure.

"You okay with her stretching your ass? Color?" Wanda had to make sure you were a hundred percent okay with it. 

"Green, Wanda," you assured her.

"Good, now bend over the bed. Gonna stretch you, get you prepped for my cock." she smirked, licking her lips as you did what you were told. You looked back, watching as Carol went to grab something's out of the dresser drawer. Unfortunately, you were unable to see exactly what she was grabbing. "You tell me if any of this is too much. Even if you're in the middle of making Carol come, or even Wanda. I will check in with you during each step. Understood?"

"I understand." 

You waited for a few minutes as Natasha gathered a few things to use on you. Beginning to grow impatient, you whined as Wanda sat in front of you. Stroking your hair, she was still fully clothed, as was Carol. Hearing a cap being opened, you let out a whimper. Natasha carefully squirted some of the lube onto her fingers before rubbing them against your tight hole. 

"You still good, (Your Name)? Color?" she asked, stilling her fingers.

"Green." 

When you had given her your color, she continued her movements. Dipping a finger slowly into your entrance, she used her free hand to rub at your clit. Carol began to take her clothes off, watching as Natasha worked her finger into you more.

"Gonna have you make Carol come, slut," Natasha said. Pulling her hand away from your clit to slap your thigh, causing you to cry out. 

Wanda moved from in front of you to let Carol could take her place. The blonde lifted your head by gripping your chin, she scooted down so you were able to reach her wet cunt. "That's a good girl." she moaned as you ran your tongue lightly through her folds. 

"Going for a second finger, printsessa." Natasha warned you, and you hummed against Carol. You waited as she squeezed a little more lube onto her finger, the cool texture made you whimper. You pulled back, looking up at the blonde - you wanted to try to be a tease, but that didn't last long. Pulling your face back to her pussy, she let a chuckle as you went to work again. 

"You're such a good girl, would you like me to play with your pretty pussy?" Wanda asked, moving next to Natasha. Watching as Natasha began to pull her fingers out to the tips, and push them back in now with a third finger.

You hummed against Carol's pussy, reaching up with your right hand rub at her clit. You closed your eyes as you felt Wanda's fingers rubbing your clit. "Don't get distracted, princess. Wanda will take her fingers away from your greedy cunt of yours." Natasha warned.

"I- _oh_ -" you cut yourself off, feeling Natasha slip her fingers out of your ass. Soon pushing a small plug into you to replace her fingers. "Fuck."

"Yeah? You like that, (Your Name)? Going to keep that in until we're ready to fuck your ass, understand? Color?” she asked, slapped your ass as Carol grabbed your wrist to stop your movements, even as she was growing closer to the edge.

“I-I understand. Green.” as soon as you said the color, Carol let go of your wrist, and you continued to fuck her with your fingers. Wanda pushed a finger into your entrance as Natasha moved to sit next to Carol. You were focused on making Carol come, pushing in a second finger into her, you watched as the redhead got up to grab something in the next room. Unsure of what it was, you shook the thought out of your head so you could focus. 

“You’re going to make me come, add a third finger,” she moaned, and you did just that. Curling your fingers up as as you rubbed her clit with your thumb, she cried out. “Just like that, baby.” 

Fucking her fast as Wanna mimicked your movements, Carol came as you curled your fingers once more. Your whole hand soaked from her, she pulled your hand up to her mouth, she cleaned it off. Watching as her tongue traced your skin, you let out a whimper. 

Natasha came back into the room both of her hands holding a toy and it's harness. "Gonna fuck you so good, are you going to be a good girl, (Your Name)? Because bad little whores get nothing." Natasha smirked as you let out a whimper. Wanda helped you to your feet before she sat down on the bed. 

"Come sit on my cock while they get ready, baby," she said, and you moved closer to her. Pulling Wanda's shirt up over her head, you lowered yourself onto the strap before unclasping her bra.

"Fuck, I don't think I could get tired of watching her stretch on a strap," Carol moaned as she tightened the harness around her waist. 

"Please, Wan." you whined as she held you still. You wanted to be fucked, but you soon realized she wasn't quite wanting to fuck you yet. 

"No, I'll fuck you _only_ if Nat and Carol think tou should be fucked, princess." she smirked, kissing your back softly. Natasha tilted her head as if she was contemplating on what she should do. 

"I think (Your Name) should fuck your cock. Why should you do all the work?" You bit your lip at her words as Wanda leaned back, resting on her elbows. 

You began to move slowly, trying to get a pace that you liked. Wanda held onto your waist as she guided you on her strap, letting a soft moan as it brushed against her clit as you fucked it. "Look how pretty you are, slut. When you want to come, you ask. Understood?" Natasha asked slapping your as soon as she got closer to you. 

"Y-yes, Nat-" Wanda cut you off with a slap to your ass.

"You're going to call me 'Mommy' for the rest of the night," she said, pinching at your nipples as you continued to ride the toy. You moaned out, earning a slap to your face. "Mm, you liked that, princess? You like riding Daddy's cock? Tell her, don't tell me."

"Oh god-" you swallowed, trying to form the words that you wanted to say. "Wanda I love riding your cock, please fuck me back, please. Please!" 

Wanda stopped your movements, pushing you down on her strap so you couldn't move. "What did Natasha call me, baby girl?" she asked, bringing her right hand to lightly, but firmly slap your cheek. 

"D-Daddy," you whispered as Carol wrapped a collar around your neck.

"Then call me that if you want baby, I've noticed a few slip ups when you almost called me that." she smirked, leaving small bits on the parts of your arms where she could reach. 

"Yes, Daddy," you cried out as soon as she began fucking up into you. 

"You look so good with a collar on, pup," Carol smirked, rubbing your clit as Wanda continued her movements. You were growing closer to the edge, but you knew you had to ask for permission. The words weren't coming as Carol sped her fingers up as Wanda continued to fuck you. You weren't sure what Natasha was doing - too focused on your pleasure to find out. 

"I can tell you're close, baby. Do you wanna come? You know what to do when you need to," Carol said, voice stern as she slapped your at your cunt. 

"You'll be punished if you come without permission, slut." Natasha whispered in your ear as she snaked her hand through your hair. Pulling your head back by your hair, Natasha kissed you as her other hand slapped at your breasts. Pinching at your nipples before you broke the kiss.

"Please, Mommy. Please let me come all over her c-cock," you whimpered, but Wanda stilled as you Carol continued. 

"No." Natasha smirked, helping you off of Wanda's strap. You groaned at the feeling of being empty, but as the redhead stood you on your feet, you watched Wanda get on the bed so she was propped up on the pillow. "Bend over baby, gonna take the plug out now." 

You did as you were told, trying your best to relax as Natasha rubbed at your ass. Pulling at the toy lightly, she rubbed at your clit as she slowly worked it out of you. As soon as it was out, she slapped your ass. Wanda moved out of the way as Carol took her place. "Sit on Carol's cock, then wait for instructions," she stated, watching as you climbed on top of the bed.

Straddling Carol's strap, she held it in place as you pushed yourself down on it. "So fucking tight, can't wait for you to come on my cock." She moaned, biting your shoulder as you let out a gasp. The toy much bigger than the one Wanda fucked you with. Having a few minutes to relax before you felt the bed dip as someone got on. 

"Relax baby, the lube's going to be really cold as you know, but I've gotta use much more now." Natasha warned as you heard the bottle. Waiting in anticipation as she squirted some onto her fingers, you jumped at the cool feeling when she pushed the tip of her finger into your ass. She pulled it out as she lined the toy she was wearing up to your entrance. Wincing as she pushed in at a slow pace, she rubbed at your ass to try and sooth you.

"It's okay, baby, just breathe." she cooed, and you nodded against Carol. "You're doing so good, so fuckin' proud." you moaned at the praise as Natasha pulled out. You knew she needed to go slow so she didn't hurt you, but you began to grow impatient. 

Your thoughts left you as Carol's fingers poked at your lips, which you happily took into your mouth. Humming against them as Natasha pushed back into your ass - this time going halfway in before stopping. "How do you feel, (Your Name)? Color?" she asked, and you pulled your mouth away from her fingers. 

"I feel so good, Mommy. So fucking full though, and green." you smiled. Kissing Carol's shoulder, you waited until you were fully comfortable before letting Natasha know that you wanted her to start moving. As she waited, she opened the bottle of lube up before squirting some onto the strap, and your ass. She checked as she rubbed up and down your crack teasingly when you finally broke the silence.

"Please, you can move now. Please give it to me," you whimpered as the redhead did what you wanted. Fucking you at a slow pace, you gasped as Carol reached down the best she could, rubbing against your clit. 

"Yeah? You want Mommy to fuck your ass, huh? So fucking full you need more?" she asked, moaning as she began to slowly move.

"Y-yeah!" Earning a laugh from Natasha, she pulled your back against her chest by your hair. Fucking into you at a much faster pace, she whispered, "You tell me if it's too much, (Your Name). Okay?" licking your neck. You whimpered as she her arm went along your chest to keep you against her as she let go of your hair.

"Mommy- please, so fucking close." you held on to the headboard as Carol rubbed at your clit once more. 

"Yeah? You're already so close, beg your Daddy to let you come then." before you could respond, Natasha pulled your hair so that you were looking to the right. You gasped as you found Wanda pumping two fingers into herself as she watched as Carol and Natasha fucked you.

"Did I hear that right, baby? You wanna come on their cocks?" Wanda asked as she got up off the chair. Getting on the bed, she stood on it above Carol. "Suck on my cock while you come then." she held onto the toy as Natasha pushed you onto it. Taking in as much as you could, Wanda slowly moved you on it, fucking your face at a comfortable pace. 

"You look so fucking good sucking her cock, Wanda's dripping all over me." Carol moaned, watching as you took the toy deeper. You hummed against it, trying your best to relax your throat. Wanting to make her proud you pulled back, taking a deep breath before taking the whole strap in one go. Your nose pressing into her, you looked at up at her. She smiled down at you, tapping your cheek before pulling out of your mouth.

"Tongue out." she said, voice stern. She left no room for disobedience, but as Natasha continued to fuck you, the words weren't processing. Knowing that Wanda would grow impatient, you closed your eyes, and stuck out your tongue. "Never said to shut your eyes, slut. Where's my good girl? Maybe we should stop fucking you all together. Make you think about how much of a bad girl you are." 

You shook your head, "No, Daddy, I'm sorry." Opening your eyes as you stuck out your tongue once again.

"Good girl." she praised.

Leaning in so her face was a few inches from yours, she spat in your mouth before closing in on the space. Kissing you as she held you in place. "Please, please Daddy. I'm gonna come!" you cried as Natasha smacked your ass.

"Come for us, come now." she said, wrapping her hand around your throat. Eyes rolling to the back of your head, you came with a loud cry. As Natasha fucked you through it, Wanda let go of your throat. You laid against Carol as Natasha pulled out. Quick to take off the toy as she left the room once more. 

"You did so good for us, baby. Took us all so well, so fucking proud." Carol whispered, kissing you on the cheek as Wanda lifted you off of her strap. Carrying around the bed, she laid you down in the middle next to the blonde.

"Nat went to grab a few things for you, but she'll be back." Wanda smiled, kissing your forehead as she got into the bed next to you.

Carol and Wanda both wrapped their arms around you as you began to drift off to sleep. Only waking back up when Natasha entered the room. "Drink some of this water, you needed it." she said, leaving no room for you to refuse it. 

"Wanda and Carol will take you home when you're ready to get up." Natasha stated, leaning over Carol to kiss you on your lips. 

\----

After cuddling all three of them for a good hour, you whispered to Wanda that you were ready. Although you would rather stay the night once more, you didn't want to intrude. "I'll see you around?" you asked as you gave Natasha a hug goodbye - unsure of why she wasn't going with them to take you home. 

"Maybe," she winked playfully as Carol, Wanda, and you all made your way out of the bedroom door as soon as you were fully dressed. 

You noticed that everyone at the party wasn't downstairs any more. "You guys wait in the car, I'll go grab your movies!" Carol said as Wanda took your hand.

Wanda walked you quickly to the car, pushing you up against it. Kissing your lips, she quickly moved down to kiss your neck. You let out a shaky breath before she pulled away.

"Do-Do you work tomorrow?" you asked as she nuzzled against your neck.

"Mm, no. You?" 

"Unfortunately." you were going to be dead tired, but it was well worth it.

Wanda didn't respond with words, instead sucking on your neck. You knew it was going to leave a mark, but you couldn't care less. Pulling away when she heard the front door opening, as you went for the driver's side, Wanda stopped you in your tracks.

"I'll drive you to your house, you're exhausted." she said as you opened the door to the back seat. 

"Alright. But how are you guys getting home?" 

"We'll walk, and before you try and get us to not, it's okay, we enjoy walking." she assured you as if she had read your mind. 

The ride to your house was silent, but comfortable. It was already beginning to become light out when Carol walked you to the front door. You were thankful that you didn't have to go to work until four pm.

\---

When you woke up, you groaned. You must've fallen asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. Opening your eyes to look at the clock, your eyes widened as you realized it was already three pm. You slept in way too long, jumping up, you got into the shower. Before you went to work, you texted Wanda saying "Hey". Something in your gut was telling you to text her. But as you drove to work, you hoped that it wouldn't be too busy so you could get away with texting. 

\---

You said hello to your boss before sitting at the front desk. Eyes wide when you noticed the scheduling calendar - noticing that you and Sam were the only ones on it for the whole month. You called for your boss, wanting to know why Wanda wasn't on it anymore. Considering that she never brought it up to you yesterday, or even the day before.

"What's up, (Your Name)?" he asked, a concerned look on his face. You weren't sure how to word it, not wanting to pry in her business. Especially since this was all new to you - just two days ago she was working with you!

"I know it shouldn't be any of my business, but I just saw her yesterday and the day before. Wanda? Why isn't she on the schedule?" You watched his face turn from a friendly smile to a look that said he was contemplating his answer.

"Nobody named Wanda has ever worked here."


End file.
